


Warrior Camp

by CrystalkittyX



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added when the story gets continued!, Oc cats will be added to keep more of the clan alive., This is a Warriors and Camp Camp crossover, where the camp camp characters are warrior cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalkittyX/pseuds/CrystalkittyX
Summary: The Camp Camp Character's are now cats! Warrior cats to be exact. They belong to Clan, PineClan (In honor of David) They will gain new names but they will still be similar to their original character personality and some looks wise.
Kudos: 1





	Warrior Camp

**PineClan**

**Leader -** Fogstar (Large gray tom with light blue eyes and white stripes here and there) -Cameron Campbell-

 **Deputy -** Deersap (Ginger tom with darker brown paws ears and tail tip, aqua eyes, and is very optimistic) -David

 **Medicine Cat -** Glasseye (Lanky gray-brown tom with wide colorless eyes, could be seen as crazy) - Quarter Master-

**Warriors**

Fangcall (Rather grumpy, dark brown she-cat with heather-purple eyes, senior warrior) -Gwen-

Violet-tusk (White she-cat with violet eyes) -OC-

Vixenhowl (Red-fox looking she-cat with green eyes) -OC-

Oceanswirl (Black she-cat with a white stripe down her right shoulder, pale blue eyes) -Ered-

Shrillstep (Dark brown completely on the right, while white on the left, is a chimera tom with orange eyes, can sometimes be seen as obnoxious) -Preston-

Quicklash (A large burly tom with a ginger pelt, darker ginger stripe down back and dark pale green eyes) -Nurf-

Smokecloud (Sometimes skittish tom with smokey white-gray fur and yellow eyes) -Harrison)

**Apprentices**

Mistypaw (Dark pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, she sometimes acts like a kit and can see things others 'can't') -Nerris-

Wolfpaw (Crazy, fast, elated, she-cat with a soft ginger-red color and light pink eyes, she can be seen as childish.) -Nikki-

Skitterpaw (Nervous, medium sized tom with yellow-ginger fur and blue eyes) -Neil-

Ravenpaw (Black tom with an almost permanent scowl on his face, he acts as if he was a senior warrior, striking forest cyan eyes, some lighter gray stripes under eyes and on ears)

**Queens**

**Kits**

Cloudkit (Bluish gray tom with dark brown eyes, gets stuck a lot) -Space kid-

Dustkit (Tan-brown tom with bright blue eyes, speaks as if they could be older than they let on) -Dolph-

**Elders**

Below is all work in progress

**BarkClan**

**Leader -**

**Deputy -**

**Medicine Cat -**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Elders**

**Cats outside of the clans**

**Author's Note:**

> So the Allegience was really a test/started for the book so you can see the Character's and their names.


End file.
